Foreign Finds/February 2012
The members of Fairy Tail have been fascinated with the technologies and products of foreign lands, and so they have taken the liberty of reviewing them and picking out the best ones to recommend to our dear readers so that you may experience the same splendor they did... For this month, Lucy and Levy recommend , penned by author Tahereh Mafi. It is the first book of the Shatter Me trilogy, a dystopian thriller. The story of The Killing Mage has been lost for centuries in the records of Fiore. It is a story of a terrifying man with incredible powers that he used for the most dishonorable deeds. Shatter Me contains something similar. There is a girl with an incredible power, unique in the human race, the girl with the fatal touch... incarcerated for murder. She is feared yet she is also wanted for the most nefarious reasons. What could be the fate of this unfortunately extraordinary girl? So it turns out Evergreen tweaked last month's playlist so it would look like Laxus is an Adele fan to which Laxus raised an eyebrow and so, he decided to personally hand over this month's playlist! Does that mean Laxus is not actually an Adele fan? Well, who knows? But really, who wouldn't be a fan of the six-Grammys-in-one-night winner of 2012? #Perfect by Simple Plan #You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC #Brown Sugar by The Rolling Stones #Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley #Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin Perhaps you have heard of the statement, "And may the odds be ever in your favor!". Now let me ask you, where did that come from? From the best-selling epic novels, , comes its , starred in by Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen ("That's one badass girl!" says Loke), Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark and Liam Hemsworth as (*author temporarily faints*) Gale Hawthorne. The movie will hit the screens on the 23rd of March, though some lucky bastards might be able to watch early screenings on the 21st. Loke hints, "Save up, man. Chicks love action movies as much as you do." Loke's shoutout to girls: Hey ladies! Some unlucky girls might be able to score Capitol-quality box seats from me. Who's interested? *wink* Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin! January's Man of the Month, according to Elfman, is the game , which is basically a pretty old but still awesomely addicting game. It was first released back in 1985 for the Nintendo Family Computer (if you had one of these, you're a man!) and in it, you are, in simple terms, a tank protecting your base (and yourself!) from enemy tanks. While it's true that tanks are 3D and make vehicles explode on impact, these Battle City tanks are still manly in their own way and have that retro feel to it. No, that does not mean you are old. IT MEANS THAT YOU'RE A MAN! Manly Challenge of the Month: Beat Elfman's score! Elfman's Battle City score (Nintendo FamiCom): 200,750 Category:Foreign Finds Category:Sorcerer Magazine Articles